


semi-sweet

by bisexualdeanwinchester



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's all I got, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualdeanwinchester/pseuds/bisexualdeanwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the shortest fic ever written wherein Frank and Gerard are domestic dumbasses</p><p>EDIT: my computer totally fucked up and posted this too many times but it should be fixed now</p>
            </blockquote>





	semi-sweet

**Author's Note:**

> here is the shortest fic ever written
> 
> thanks to abi (dunno how to tag you here, oops) for telling me to post it bc otherwise this would've sat in my WIP folder (lol no I don't even have a folder who do you think I am) forever
> 
> title is from that one fall out boy song (listen I'm sick and it's 90 something degrees out and I'm posting this on mobile forgive me I will not Google which one)

“holy fuck,” gerard breathes. “i mean, fuck.”

“i know,” says frank. he sounds pleased with himself.

gerard watches him roll over and sit up, but he can't be fucked to keep his eyes open anymore. the bed shifts as frank gets up, and the comforter slides off gerard a little. he makes no move to pull it up, though; he's too fucked out to move.

fuck, frank knows what he's doing.

“of course i do, i’ve got years of practice,” frank replies. gerard doesn't even care that his brain/mouth filter is broken; he can't even feel his legs, man.

“fuck.”

“fuck,” agrees frank, wriggling under the covers. gerard feels his hands moving around and grabs one.

“we're almost too old for this,” gerard sighs, letting frank drape himself on top of him.

“you're almost too old for this. i’m in my sexual prime,” frank retorts, poking at gerard’s shin with his foot. he considers briefly, then says, “we're too old to fuck on the floor, maybe.”

“nah, we can fuck wherever,” gerard replies. he pets frank’s shoulder for a minute, then says, “we could totally fuck on the floor.”

“fuck fucking on the floor, i’m tired,” frank grumbles.

“i didn't mean now.”

he thinks about it for a minute. “tuesday work for you?”

“nah, i got that thing tuesday. what about thursday?”

frank makes a noise of agreement. “thursday.”

gerard lets out a giggle. “we are too old. since when did we start planning when we're gonna have sex?”

“i didn't mean we weren't gonna do it till then,” frank says. “i just thought it'd be nice to give you, like, fair warning, before we fuck on the floor.”

gerard nods his acceptance. “fine. now quit talking, god. lemme sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> ta-da


End file.
